


Haunted

by deanmonreigns



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, teen wolf headcanons, teen wolf imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Kudos: 9





	Haunted

  


> * * *

Scott gripped your hand tightly, as you entered the old abandoned house.

“It’s going to be okay, we just look around, see if she’s around, and get her out if she’s here.” Scott spoke.

“Why would anyone want to hang out here, it’s a creepy old house in the middle of the woods.” You gulped, as the floorboards creaked, as you walked into the hallway.

“Y/n, she’s scared, she hurt her family, and I can help her.” Scott stated as you’s walked into the lounge.

“She went missing over four months ago, I’m pretty sure she’s dead, or she fled the town, or the country, or maybe her parents found her and killed her, or you know the ghost that lives here killed her. We could be next.” You ranted, as you entered a room, the floor boards sticking up.

“This was the last place I could smell her.” Scott spoke, as he walked further into the room, taking you with him.

“Still think the police should deal with this, or better yet your dad, his FBI. There are better things I could be doing, we could be doing, like binge-watching, having sex, oh and staying far away from some nut jobs house.” You ranted, making Scott turn towards you.

“It’s okay to be scared Y/n. I’m here, I’ll protect you.” Scott reassured you, cupping your cheeks.

“I’m not scared, I’m just not fond of hanging out in an old haunted house.” You grumbled, cringing at the sight of the interior. Everything was full of mold, the walls cracked and decaying. You were pretty sure you just saw a rat ran past.

Scott pressed his lip against yours softly, making you let out a content sigh. Scott pulled away, resting his forehead against yours.

“See we could be making out.” You pointed out. Making Scott chuckle.

“Come on.” Scott sighed, dragging you out of the room.

The both of you entered the kitchen.

“Gross.” You grumbled, cringing at the mold. The smell of something dead, hitting your nose.

Scott opened the cupboard, looking in it. Cringing at the smell.

“I don’t think she would be in there, Scott.” You spoke, standing in the middle of the kitchen.

“You never know.” Scott sighed, opening another cupboard.

“She’s not here Scott, can we get out of this dumb.” You grumbled, looking around the kitchen.

You let out a huff, walking towards the table.

“Ew.” You whispered as you saw a plate with food and some sort of drink next to it. You quickly turned around going over to the buffet.

“She’s not here.” Scott spoke, as he looked at you.

“Y/n, what’s wrong?” Scott asked as you started at a jar.

Scott made his way over towards you. His eyes widen at the jar, with the heart in it.

“Oh my god.” Scott gasped out. Taking a hold of your hand.

“You don’t think it’s her heart?” you asked, looking at him.

“Nah, it can’t be, let’s keep looking.” Scott spoke, gripping your hand together.

“Yeah, we should keep looking.” You mumbled.

Both of you turned around, gasping at a ghostly like figure standing there. It quickly disappeared.

“Did you see that?” you asked, your heart beating ten times faster, your face going pale.

“Yeah, it was probably just the wind.” Scott answered, still in shock.

“Yeah, or like a figment of our imagination.” You muttered, looking at him.

“Let’s get out of this kitchen.” Scott mumbled, pulling you along with him, as he existed the kitchen.

Both your hands started to get sweaty as you entered the living room. Both yours and Scott’s hearts beating fast.

The both of you let out a scream as you’s heard the floorboards creak above you.

The room temperature dropping. Scott quickly wrapped his arms around you.

“Were going to die in here.” Scott spoke, shaking with fear.

“She’s dead, were going to be dead, oh god.” You sobbed.

“We haven’t seen her yet, maybe she’s just in hiding.”

“Scott, who in their right mind would hide in a haunted house, in the middle of the woods? Because I wouldn’t, I’m scared” you ranted. Scott’s hold on you gripped tighter.

“It’s okay, I’m scared too but it’s okay.” Scott reassured you.

“It’s not okay, I’ll use my wolf sense, okay.”

“Okay.” you whispered, as Scott let out a sigh.

Scott’s eyes turned red, his eyes widening in fright, as he saw the missing girl behind you. He turned around seeing four more ghosts, looking at him and you, with a murderous look in their eye.

Scott let out a small scream.

“What?” you asked, feeling like you were about to vomit.

“We need to get out of here.” Scott ordered. Letting go of you, he grabbed your hand, pulling you out to the hallway. Scott basically dragging you with him as he ran to the front door. His face drained of colour. He hated to admit it but he was scared.

Scott tried to open the door, only it to not open.

“How many was there?” you asked, as Scott continued to open the door, but to no avail.

“Five.” he answered, still trying to open the door.

You let out a whimper, turning around, your eyes widening in fear, your heart beating faster. Your body shaking in fear. As five ghost stood in the hallway.

“Scott.” You whimpered, your hand gripping his jacket, as you moved closer to him.

“What.” He asked, turning around. _Could this day get any worse? he thought to himself._

Scott gripped your hand, as the ghost come closer, to you’s, Scott slammed his body against the door, shuttering the door, he quickly dragged you out of the door with him, running towards his motorbike.

Scott put his helmet on, then handing you one. You quickly put it on, hopping on the back, wrapping your arms around his waist, as he started the motorbike, taking off, and speeding away….

Scott stopped at your house. Turning the motor bike off.

“Let’s not speak about this, or ever go in the area.” Scott spoke. As you hopped off the motor bike.

“Agreed.” You muttered, taking the helmet off.

“What about the girl?” you asked, as Scott, hopped off the motor bike, putting the stand down. He walked over to you.

His hands cupping your cheeks, his thumb caressing cheek softly.

“She’s was with them?” you asked, looking into his brown eyes.

“Oh.” You mumbled, looking down at the pavement.

“Can you maybe stay with me tonight? You know, just in case they came?” you asked, looking up at him with hope.

“I was going to suggest that.” Scott answered, leaning closer to you, his lips pressing against yours softly….


End file.
